


Hot Chocolate and Rum

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Haytham and the afterlife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hot Chocolate and Rum

He struggles against the darkness encroaching on his mind, the pain every word brings him. Soon, soon he will succumb to blessed oblivion, to death of blood loss. Connor... his son has to know how much he admires him for who he has become.  
„...Still, I'm proud of you in a way. You have shown great conviction. Strength. Courage. All noble qualities. I should have killed you long ago.”  
There, the last morbid joke, if his boy inherited anything of the Kenway streak of black humour, he will understand.   
And as his sons dark, impassive face fades from his sight it is replaced by his father's familiar blonde beard and blue eyes, shining with joy as reaches out to embrace him.  
„Haytham, my boy. How you've grown, my little eagle. How about we go to White's Chocolate House, for old times' sake?”  
Haytham feels his eyes fill with tears.  
„I'm not the little boy you knew, father. I've lived through – done – terrible things. You'd hate me.”  
„Nonsense, my dear boy. No matter how much we grow up or how far we fall, we're still deep down the children we once were, especially to our parents. I could never hate you. But if you insist you are a bitter grown man, I happen to know a dash of rum never goes amiss with hot chocolate.”


End file.
